


The Devil Meets An Angel

by scyler23



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Other mythical beings make appeareances, slight canon divergance, snarky oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Raven Black, American Liaison to the Hellsing Organization. What the hell could go wrong when you put an American, a pair of vampires, a British noble, and a bunch of mercenaries up against the Nazis? Certainly not what you think, I can tell you that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Meets An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> OK, people. Let me start this off with I AM STILL WORKING ON ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES!!!! Nothing has been dropped or abandoned!!!! I just happen to get hooked on one thing and everything else falls by the wayside for a bit. I come back to it in the end so don't freak out on me for this. Anyway, I hope you like this, what with it being my first Hellsing fic. Oh! I almost forgot! This is more for Hellsing Ultimate, rather than the original Hellsing. Either way I hope you all like it! Please leave kudos and comments!

A mid-range height man with long silver hair stood just outside of the airport in Ireland, the exact opposite of where he was supposed to be. One golden eye twitched in barely suppressed rage at being sent to the wrong place. Turning back to his contact he all but demanded for an explanation.

 

“Well, Sir Black the Hellsing Organization is in the middle of an operation here in Ireland, in Badrick to be specific,” the man replied with a bow.

 

“I was supposed to be dropped off in England and then meet Sir Hellsing at her estate. This was not part of the plan,” Sir Black replied testily as he shifted the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“I am terribly sorry, sir. I received a message from the Hellsing family butler to bring you here and then drive you to the operation site where you will meet with Sir Hellsing herself. I apologize for the inconvenience,” the man said with another bow, this one deeper than the first.

 

Sir Black sighed and ran his hand though his startlingly silver hair before turning to the car, “Fine. Let’s get a move on then I would hate to keep them waiting.”

 

The black clad man nodded swiftly and picked up the last little bit of the silver haired man’s luggage. There were a few things missing but they would be delivered straight to the Hellsing Mansion. After stowing the silverette’s luggage in the boot of the car, all save for the duffle bag across his shoulders, they got underway. Sir Black sat in the back seat generally glaring at the world as it passed while the driver tried to avoid taking routs that would take far more time than necessary. When they arrived at the edge of the Operation site they were stopped by armed guards.

 

The men refused to let them pass and the silverette sighed. He rummaged around in the duffle bag and quickly pulled out a few things. Quickly he changed into the new clothes and pulled on a pair of fingerless leather gloves. The driver stopped talking to the man as he stepped out of the back seat, leaving his duffle behind. Even the man guarding the edge of the site stopped to stare at him. He was now wearing a form fitting charcoal grey shirt with long sleeves that disappeared into the gloves, black leather pants that hugged his legs, and black combat boots that went up to his knees. IT was quite the change from his causal skinny blue jeans, white t-shirt and red Converse high tops. Pulling something out from one of his gloves the silverette pulled his thigh-length silver hair up into a pony tail on top of his head.

 

“I think I’ll go meet Sir Hellsing on my own, thanks. Just hand off my stuff to these men here,” he said tugging lightly on his leather gloves.

 

“Sir! You can’t go past this point! It is a dangerous area beyond this point and I will not allow you to pass without proper authorization!” the guard said getting over his shock.

 

“I am Sir Raven Black, American liaison to the Round Table Conference. I have a meeting with Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing that was moved from the Hellsing Estate to here without my knowledge. Should you need more proof of this call up the Hellsing family butler, he’s the one that insisted I come here rather than the estate,” Raven drawled looking more than a little bored and slightly irritated at the man.

 

The man blinked at him before doing just that. After a few minutes of listening to the person on the other end of the phone he nodded and hung up. Looking back up at Raven the soldier stood to the side a bit. Raven smiled at him, a little too forced to be pleasant, before striding forward. The soldier saluted quickly as the silverette brushed past him. Shaking his head slowly the young man turned and bounded into the trees, wasting no time in leaping into the nearest one and taking off ninja-like thought the branches. He quickly left the rather surprised looking guards and his driver behind as he dove deeper and deeper in to the foliage.

 

All too soon he came to a large building. Inside he could smell blood and gunpowder, a sure sign that Hellsing’s operation was well underway. Tugging on one of his gloves again the silverette threw one of the thin wires coming from the wrist of the glove up to the top of the building. Quickly he jumped into the air at the same time as he gave the wire a sharp tug. Automatically the wire began retracting back into the glove, pulling him up the side of the building. As he passed the windows he made a note that they were covered with paper seals.

 

“So, a member of Iscariot is here…” he murmured before looking back up.

 

By now he could hear voices coming from one of the floors. One was distinctly female while the other was male, probably from Scotland as opposed to the woman’s English accent. Tugging gently on the wire he made it stop retracting just below the window. Glancing up he saw the woman had her back pressed against the window panes, her sword drawn and blocking one of the blond priest’s blades. He tilted his head to the side a bit, listening to what they were saying.

 

“You cut his head off? Is that all?” she said sounding more than a little smug.

 

“What?” the priest replied sounding shocked.

 

A third voice piped up and he could just barely hear another female voice say, “Get your hand off Sir Integra!”

 

The priest laughed, sounding almost maniacal. Raven frowned slightly but still stayed out of sight. So far it seemed like they had everything under control. HE only really planned on intervening if it got out of hand. The woman against the window, Sir Integra, spoke again and he raised an eyebrow at her words.

 

“It’s not looking good for you… Father Anderson,” she said still sounding smug. “If I were you I’d leave while I was still able.”

 

“Have you gone insane?” Anderson replied his heavily accented voice cocky and self-assured. “I’m about to paint the walls with the two of you.”

 

“Then you’d better make it quick because that vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now,” Integra said proudly earning surprised look from the silverette below the window.

 

“He’ll what?” was all Anderson had so say in response.

 

There was a sudden influx of power and Raven had to shield his eyes as the wind picked up. Something was happening something big. When the wind started to die down a bit he realized that the moon light had changed color, going from its usual pale silver to a bloody red color. Looking up even farther he saw several bats that had flown across the moon suddenly dart down to congregate around a lower window. Raven leaned out from the wall a bit to get a better look when suddenly the glass explode outwards and more bats filled the air. He pressed himself back against the wall as the bats flew by him in a rush, heading for the windows above him.

 

“Cut off his head? Pierced his Heart? He is nothing like any vampire you have ever known. Your tricks won’t kill him,” Integra spoke again, a smirk clear in her voice. “You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology, but a hundred years of the Hellsing family’ occult knowledge produced this achievement. Our crowned glory; the vampire Alucard!”

 

Within the next several moments there was a bout of deranged laughter followed by a few gun shots. Raven, deciding that he would rather not be caught dangling from the side of the building by the vampire or his mistress, hauled himself into the broken window behind Integra. She glanced back at feeling the presence of another being behind her but otherwise didn’t react. The platinum blond just turned back to the fight between Anderson and Alucard. Golden eyes widened as Anderson cut off both of Alucard’s arms, only for them to grow back seconds later.

 

“I think you’re beginning to understand,” Integra said just looking at the pair. “What will you do now. Anderson?”

 

“I’ll leave. I need further preparation to kill this one,” Anderson replied, a sardonic smirk on his face as he held up a beaten looking bible. “We’ll meet again, Hellsing. Next time I’ll butcher you.”

 

With that he disappeared in a flurry of golden pages, taking all the spiritual seals with him. Once he was gone the blond woman holding a rather massive gun slowly sank to the ground with a sigh of relief. Everyone stood there for a few seconds and Integra lit a cigar that she had pulled from the inside pocket of her coat. Once it was lit she turned to the red clad vampire before her.

 

“Are you alright, Alucard?” she asked managing to not really sound concerned at all.

 

“Yes, it’s been a while since I’ve had my head cut off. And now we’ve finally met Father Anderson from Iscariot,” Alucard replied sounding a little excited about the prospects.

 

Integra walked toward him a few paces, giving the vampire a view of the silverette standing behind her, before she spoke again, “He has violated our agreements, attacked without provocation, and killed my men. The Vatican will pay dearly for this.”

 

She paused for a few seconds before continuing, “However they are not our priority. There is a shadow organization out there that is responsible for the recent increase of vampire attacks.”

 

“Do you know anything about this “shadow organization”? Or are you just making guesses?” Raven spoke up, propping a hand on his hip.

 

“I don’t know for certain but I am fairly positive about it,” Integra replied before turning fully to the silverette behind her. “And another thing, who the hell are you? I don’t recall asking for back up.”

 

“Apologies, Sir Hellsing. I should have introduced myself before speaking,” Raven bowed to her a bit. “My name is Sir Raven Black, the American liaison to the Round Table Conference. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”


End file.
